G☆PC29 / Transcript
Okinawa Arc, Episode 29: I Become an Onmyouji-Precure! Moka's Secret is Revealed!!! The episode begins with a flashback during the confrontation between Cure Ace and Cure Izanami with her back turned. Cure Ace: How could you dare to say that way?! To demean all world, to treat humans this way and even attacked them! Your way of acting is against the rules as Precure! Cure Izanami: Is it fun enough to know who the real monsters are? Cure Ace: What! Cure Izanami: You're so stupid, even a brat like you will never understand what the youkai represents. Unlike you, I am not a simple Precure, but an Onmyouji-Precure: a Precure with supernatural powers capable of seeing supernatural things. You were not expecting what, you're a wretched human girl! Cure Ace: Shut up. Cure Izanami: Your empty words and how you act for their sakes only hurt them. Cure Ace: Shut up. Cure Izanami: Oh no I not hold my peace, I have the right to say what I want! You will never understand the feelings of others, and all those who have gone through painful trials, just like me, what I have experienced. You are nothing but a poor fool! Cure Ace: Shut up... SHUT UUUUPPP!!! She begins to attacked at Cure Izanami. A few minutes later, with Regina and Ai attending this fight to death between Cure Ace and Cure Izanami. Cure Izanami: Uuoooooooohhh!! When she gets intense anger, her body was muscled and strengthened that ripped her black top of kimono, leaving her developed chest with a bra exposed, and her silver hakama remains intact. Regina had an anger glare and an anger vein on her head, she pointed her finger and shakes her arm on a comical way, while Ai hold firmly Regina. Regina: What is this way of undressing and being shirtless?! She thinks herself as Kenshiro with her "ATATATATA" like that?! As Cure Ace sticks to her own Love Kiss Rouge and waves it around, and making the top of it glow. Cure Ace: Beautify! Love Kiss Rouge! Then Cure Ace applies the lipstick, and touches her lips creating a giant red glowing heart. Cure Ace: Precure, Ace Shot! Bakyun!! She uses her Love Kiss Rouge to shoot it at Cure Izanami and provoke an explosion. However, this has no effect on Cure Izanami which shocked Cure Ace. Cure Izanami: It is impossible to defeat death! Death is stronger than life! Phantom Beast Chain!! These chains serve to capture Cure Ace, then aspire and recover the vital energy and sometime blood from her. Cure Ace: Aaah what's that?! My vital energy, my blood! Cure Izanami: Precure, Bloody Bat!! She create a bat from her own blood in the palm of her hand, then sends it to the assault against her target, can also create another and several times as a result. But this attack has a secondary effect: the more she manipulates the blood, the more her vital organs deteriorate. This means that Cure Izanami would eventually die, which is why she must drink blood to survive after each use. Cure Ace: Waaaaaaah!! She flew towards the sky before falling to the ground and lost her transformation, Cure Izanami disable her transformation, then went at Aguri while stomped at her chest that gasped. It was revealed that Moka is shirtless with a bra shown at her chest due of the ripping clothes when she was an Onmyouji-Precure. Moka: At the end, you're nothing more than a simple human girl. Regina's voice: Stop!! Moka noticed Regina and Ai's sudden appearance. Ai: Aiiiiii! She rushed towards Moka and knocked at her nose, she felt the pain and placed her both hands on her nose. Moka: My nose! You...! It was revealed that Regina is armed with her Miracle Dragon Glaive and must to protected the unconscious Aguri. Regina: Don't come to harm at my sister... Moka: ... You are lucky that I spare you, little larva...! Even if you come back to confront me, it will change nothing! She left at the scene, and Aguri regain a bit consciousness. Aguri: (Damn you, Moka... A day when the other, we'll meet again...) At the present at the Okinawa islands, Aguri sat down with Regina and Ai, they eaten the pots of shaved ice. Aguri eat a spoonful of shaved ice. Aguri: (That day has finally arrived.) Suddenly, the voices were heard somewhere at the Okinawa islands, it's Cure Amaterasu and Gyuki. Gyuki's voice: Again!! It's not enough concentration~ Hyōzan!! Cure Amaterasu's voice: Precure, Solar Beam!! An fiery explosion was produced in one of these Okinawa islands. Ai: ~ Kyuppi! Aguri: I think apparently, an Onmyouji-Precure had a special training. Regina: In order to perfect her training, Juliet will meet one or several great masters who will learn "the forbidden or difficult techniques" that one puts ten to learn usually for one week. One of the best shounen cliches I like most, like when Naruto learn the Rasengan learned by Jiraya, Son Goku with Kame Sennin who is the creator of the Kamehameha. Meanwhile somewhere at the Okinawa islands, Cure Amaterasu panted heavily as she must to mastered the Solar Beam to perfection while Rosette, Romeo and Chrno are attended for this training, Gyuki still stand and is not exhausted. Romeo: Gyuki has not been tired! Not a single scratch! Chrno: Remingtom had previously taken Rosette in the militia test. That is why he is a combat master, notably the exorcism and the chase of the demon. Gyuki: You dumb! Once again~ Hyōzan!! Cure Amaterasu: *panted heavily* *panted heavily* It is not worth to yell at me... She unfolds her two arms holding the five amulet papers of each hands, gathered the light energy to create two energy balls, then gathered both energy balls to formed one, but much smaller and not enough power to create the Solar Beam. Gyuki: What is that?! Even more energy to get there! Ice Spike!! He used his hand to create ice picks by tracing an arc of a circle to the ground using his Supernatural Element represented the ice, coming gradually towards Cure Amaterasu who's still prepared to used Solar Beam. Cure Amaterasu: Solar...!! The sun-like seal appears in front to fired the solar blast, but nothing happens because she did not succeed. Cure Amaterasu has a shocked face with rounded white eyes and jaws dropped in a comical way. Cure Amaterasu: Whaaaat!! She has been projected away at the sky by the Ice Spikes. Cure Amaterasu: Whoaaah! Then fell to the sea of Okinawa, then came out of the water with her head swallowed by an Amemasu and her transformation just been disabled before exiting the water. Someone had taken the picture with her Summoning Smartphone, it was Rosette who laughed and pointed her finger. Rosette: Hahahaha! This what this fish face with you? Juliet punched at Rosette's nose which angered her. Rosette: What the heck you do? Juliet: Take it away right away instead of laughing! Rosette pulled the Amemasu away from Juliet's head and managed to remove it. Juliet: Eeew I stink of fish! I didn't even eat it, that's why my attacks did not work! Her stomach was growling as she was hungry. Some minutes later, they prepared a campfire and prepared to eat with the captured Amemasu. Juliet eats playfuly her plate of food. Juliet: Nothing but fish makes me feel good! Remington: You're really strange as a girl, you're just like the main hero who was a eater. Rosette: Father Remington, I would ask for one thing. Remington: Come on, I'm listening. Rosette: Is it possible that I can train with you? I want to help Juliet to get back to the Magatama Jewel. Remington: Say... Yes! I accept, because it will be with a great pleasure to spend time with you! Oh, and if you can also create your new attack? It could be useful!Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Okinawa Arc Category:Transcripts